<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did I mention it also travels in time? by TheGeekProblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427144">Did I mention it also travels in time?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekProblem/pseuds/TheGeekProblem'>TheGeekProblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e01 Rose, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love in the Time of Corona, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekProblem/pseuds/TheGeekProblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor invited Rose to come with him to travel in the TARDIS. She said no. This is what happened in the time he returned to tell her the TARDIS also travels in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did I mention it also travels in time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First part of my series of One-off Comments in Doctor Who.</p><p>I saw that in the series there were a lot of comments that never got anywhere in the plot and I kinda wondered what happened during those adventures.</p><p>I'm a huge Doctor/Rose shipper so most of them are centered around those two. I know it's been a while and that this ship is practically dead but I just love them so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS feeling dejected. He hadn’t expected Rose to reject his invitation. He had seen the way her eyes had shone when they were escaping the Nestene Consciousness, how she had laughed and grabbed his hand like a lifeline. They had run to the TARDIS and dematerialized from the place. The boyfriend had been at the edge of a panic attack from the beginning, but she had braved through and was even excited as she approached to stand next to him in the console. </p><p>They had entered the TARDIS laughing. It had been a while since he had felt that way, awake with excitement and the emotion of being alive. They had clinged to each other and she had smiled this fantastic smile. Her hand grounding him to reality.</p><p>So he asked her. It felt right to invite her to come along, to go on different planets and galaxies. He knew she would love that, all the adventure and excitement, and not the boring life she had lived ‘till now.</p><p>She had said no, though. She had decided to stay, keep leading that mundane life of hers.</p><p>It was okay, though. He was used to it by now,  being alone. He had been alone for a really long time now. He hadn’t had somebody accompanying him in a while. A companion, a friend. The war had left a deep and ugly wound behind, and he wasn’t ready to have some close to him again. Still. Rose had risked her own life to save him even though she was scared herself, and she knew nothing about him. She was only 19 year old!</p><p>
  <em> “Got no A levels. No job. No future. But I’ll tell you what I have got, Jericho Street Junior School Under 7’s gymnastics team. I got the bronze.” </em>
</p><p>Brave. Just a human, <em> a child </em>.</p><p>Still. She had said no and that was that. He could probably get someone later to accompany him in his travels, although even the thought of it left a sour taste in his mouth. </p><p>He just needed to distract himself. Go to a new planet, a new adventure, and forget all about the teenage girl that had saved his life.</p><p>He went to the console and started locking the next coordinates. Maybe he was staying on Earth a bit too much and that’s the reason why he thought he needed someone. He needed to go somewhere different, somewhere without the human influence if possible. </p><p>With a new location locked in, he drove the TARDIS out of that place. The ship hummed and groaned, as if protesting their early departure, like it didn’t want to leave the place. The Doctor frowned at the console, but after a few quick alterations, the TARDIS left Earth off to a new adventure, across time and space.</p><p>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and took in his surroundings. It looked like a Galaxy Fair, really similar to Humans’ World Fairs back on Earth. He walked among the numerous species of aliens, some humanoid in nature, others not so much. The native people of the planet seemed to be mostly human in appearance, their eyes though seemed to be bigger and more exotic colours, their ears pointy and they had sharp looking teeth and claws.</p><p>There were families and couples, and children running about everywhere in the fair. He started to visit the stands in the fair. Most had food and beverages, others had fruits, others plants. The Doctor walked around for a while, but grew bored after a while in the peaceful atmosphere. The sight wasn’t something new to him. Yes, he may not have visited this place before, but this kind of things didn’t surprise him anymore, it was his normal life. An adventure here and there, but nothing exciting, nothing that made him feel truly alive.</p><p>The Doctor walked around a little bit more until everything became too dull. With no adventure in sight, no one in immediate danger, he decided to leave the planet, not even bothering in finding out where he had landed. He returned to the TARDIS, ready to leave and get his mind distracted. He decided to leave his next locations at random, and this time the TARDIS left with no hitch.</p><p>The TARDIS landed without any turbulence at all and the Doctor stepped out. He was at exactly the same fair he had thought of leaving, this time near the main entrance. He looked around himself confused and entered the ship once again. He set the coordinates this time to an space station he knew, wondering if the problem had been him by leaving the random location on. This time the TARDIS didn’t move. The Doctor looked at the console annoyed and the TARDIS hummed.</p><p>The Doctor was peeved as he exited his ship. Maybe there was something the TARDIS wanted him to do here, so he walked to the main entrance to the Fair, giving his stubborn ship a look over his shoulder.</p><p>He exited the forum where the fair was being held and was greeted by a beautiful garden full of roses. And that took his mind again to the human girl, the one thing he was trying to avoid thinking about. The Doctor decided that he now needed to know where he was, roses weren’t common outside Earth and human colonies (even if there were probably millions of colonies out there, roses weren’t a thing outside human culture). They were far and few planets where roses were endemic to them, in fact.</p><p>He approached one the rose bushes to determine which species they were and maybe with that narrow his search. He came as close to touching one of them when a native person stopped him. They looked like they worked in the place, maybe they were one of the gardeners.</p><p>“Sorry sir, but you can’t touch the roses” They said patiently, maybe they had way too many visitors trying to cut the flowers.</p><p>“Not to worry, wasn’t gonna cut them, just wanted to check which species they were.”</p><p>The person nodded. “Still, we can’t touch the roses. Any other flower in the garden is fine.” That puzzled the Doctor.</p><p>“And why’s that?”</p><p>This time the native seemed outright surprised.</p><p>“Well, they are sacred!” They exclaimed, their voice a mix between outrage and disconcert. “Only the priests are allowed to do that!”</p><p>Well, that narrowed his search. They were only two planets that had roses as sacred flowers, and the Doctor was almost certain in which one he had arrived, but he wanted to be sure. </p><p>“Thank you very much! Won’t happen again!” and with that the Doctor left the puzzled alien standing there.</p><p>He approached an holographic information stand at the entrance of the fair, just to be sure he wasn’t imagining things. Most of the holograms were about which species from which planets where inside the forum, the special guests they would have, which events. He stayed there for a while, absorbing all the information he could get until finally the holograms showed the same thing all in unison: “We hope you enjoy your visit to the 185th Galaxy Fair of Kakos Lykos” After that the holograms started from the beginning again.</p><p>He had arrived at Kakos Lykos, a planet in the Rose Galaxy. The TARDIS was really hinting at something here.</p><p>He was done with this game. He almost wanted to be mad at the TARDIS. <em> Almost. </em></p><p>He returned to the TARDIS, walked to the console and crossed his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Are you trying to tell me something?” He made his voice sound firm and no-nonsense.</p><p>Most humans he traveled with always thought it was weird he talked to the TARDIS, but it truly was alive, he could feel it through their telepathic bond. He waited a few seconds and the ship started to light up.</p><p>The TARDIS groaned in answer.</p><p>“You really want that girl Rose to accompany us?</p><p>Another groan, a more chirp one.</p><p>“But she didn’t want to come. A machine that travels through Space and Time and she…” His face went slack as the realization dawned of him. A machine that travels in Time, a Time Machine, he had a Time Machine! And he had completely forgotten to tell her about it.</p><p>The TARDIS lighted up, reading the Doctor’s thoughts. The Doctor smiled and started moving with purpose, he went around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.</p><p>“Well, I guess she didn’t know all the options, we must rectify this. We can’t have her making this choice without knowing all the facts, can we” The TARDIS groaned again and with that he started to lock in the coordinates of that same street just a few seconds after he left. </p><p>He went outside the TARDIS immediately, and watched as Rose tried to guide the useless boyfriend through the street.</p><p>“By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time?” He spoke up with a little more confidence than what he felt. She turned around.</p><p>And the smiled he received in answer was enough to know that this time, Rose would come with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/thegeekproblem">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://thegeekproblem.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>